


Unfulfilled

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 1.23 Danny is finding himself strangely unfulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.  
> Spoilers for 1.23  
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 10. That's right folks, I wrote a wank coda to the episode. How is this even my life?

Danny lay awake staring at the ceiling. He had everything he wanted. Rachel was asleep next to him and Grace was down the hall. His whole family was back together again. So why did he feel so empty--no that wasn’t the right word. He was unfulfilled.

Danny sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. He closed the door and splashed some water on his face. What was wrong with him? He hadn’t even been able get it up at all tonight. He was in bed with his very beautiful wife—girlfriend—whatever she was now and there hadn’t even been a twitch. He’d had to claim that he was still suffering the after effects of the sarin from last week.

He sat down on the edge of the tub and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He knew that the problem wasn’t actually his plumbing because just that afternoon he’d been over at Steve’s for a beer and when Steve had changed shirts his pants had gotten very tight, embarrassingly tight.

Danny tried his best to push that image away but the visual of a very shirtless Steve standing before him wouldn’t leave and once again his body started to react. Figuring that the best way to get rid of the fantasy would be to indulge it, Danny pulled his cock out of his boxers and began to stroke.

After a moment he grabbed the lotion off of the counter to help with the dry drag of his hand on his dick. Once he was slicked up he started jerking fast, letting his mind wander back to that time a few months ago when he’d walked in on Steve showering at headquarters. The way Steve’s muscular ass had looked as he’d bent over to pick up the soap.

Honestly, it had been like something right out of a prison movie and he had stood transfixed, wondering what it would be like to touch and squeeze and wanting more than anything to sheath himself in Steve’s tight ass. When he’d realized that he was standing in the door daydreaming about fucking his partner he’d turned and fled.

Danny swallowed hard at the memory and squeezed his dick tighter, imagining he was fucking Steve now. When he closed his eyes he could see Steve looking up at him, eyes dark with arousal, as he thrust deep and hard. All it took was three more pulls and he came, his orgasm ripping through him.

Once he came back to himself, he reached for the toilet paper and began cleaning up. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He was sitting in the dark bathroom, jerking off to fantasies of Steve while Rachel slept in the next room and it made him feel dirty. It was almost like he was cheating, but the worst part was that he was having trouble figuring out who he was cheating on.


End file.
